


Death Pandemic

by COA_Naija



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Older Characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COA_Naija/pseuds/COA_Naija
Summary: Four students try to survive in a zombie apocalypse.
Relationships: Veruca Salt/Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde/Charlie Bucket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie Bucket is an eighteen-year old boy that takes a gap year in high school in order to get to the college he wants.

But the highschool he's been going the past 3 years doesn't apply gap years. So he has to go to West End High School.

That 1st of September, Charlie bucket wore the West End High School's uniform for the first time.

The male uniform was formed by a buttoned long sleeve white shirt and a black tie, followed by a black blazer with the school's coat of arms on its right. Long grey pants and black school shoes finished the uniform.

The female uniform was formed by a buttoned long sleeve white shirt, black tie, black blazer with school's coat of arms on its left, grey skirts that reached the middle of their thighs (they can wear black tights on winter) and black school shoes. They can choose to wear a grey diadem or to wear a ribbon. Wearing any of the two isn't compulsory.

Charlie took his schoolbag and made sure he had everything. Once he was sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He exited his home and went directly to the school.

The building stood on a hill. Golden gates protected it from robbers. Since it was a very luxurious school, it had everything with a high value.

West End High School had its own electronic devices. All students will receive one of each in their first day.

Everything was posh and fancy in this school, and it was very technological.

"No wonder it's so expensive." Charlie thought as he eyed the building. When he entered, he saw a large board. It displayed a map of the school.

Charlie saw his locker, it was a few steps away from the Main Entrance.

As he opened it (the school sent him a paper in which its password was written, how to open and close it properly, etc.) He saw that there was a set of electronic devices. The set was formed by a cellphone, a tablet, a laptop, a smartwatch and e-book.

He also saw that a timetable was glued. He looked at it as he memorized his schedule for today.

A mirror was also in there. He looked at his reflect as he closes it.

"Ok, my first class is Chemistry." He said in his mind as he goes to the map to see where he has to go.

"The fourth door, seventh floor." He read. "Thank god this school has an elevator." He realized.

As he entered the class, he could see most seats were already occupied except a few. He choose one in the middle.

A girl with light skin, blonde short hair and blue eyes went to his desk and asked. "Is it ok if I seat here?"

Charlie eyed her for a moment before nodding. The girl sat on the desk at Charlie's right.

"My name's Violet Bureugarde. Yours?" She kindly asked.

The boy responded. "I'm Charlie Bucket."

"Nice to meet you Charlie."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Are you rich or you got a scholarship?"

"I got a scholarship."

"Me too. I'm in my gap year."

"Really? Me too."

"Idiots." Charlie heard a male voice say. He turned around and saw a boy (probably the same age as him) looking with dusgust at a pair of boys that were complaiining loudly about Chemistry.

"That's Mike Teavee, he's a genius, specially in Math and Physics. He calls idiot to anyone that annoys him. Almost everyone "annoy" him, so if he likes you, then you're lucky. He only socialize with those who're as intelligent as him. Since you got an scholarship HERE, I guess you're intelligent enough for him to like you."

Charlie nodded at Violet and pulled out his Chemistry textbook as he hears a girl enter the class. She was wearing the uniform, although the skirt was shorter than what the school permits, and she wore white loose socks that reached her ankle.

"That's Veruca Salt. Stay away from her if you don't want trouble. She's a spoiled brat who bullies those who're poorer than her."

"Gotcha." Charlie said. "But isn't her skirt too short? I don't remeber loose socks being part of the uniform."

"Since she's so rich, her father paid the school billions to permit her dress as she please, she even doesn't need to wear the uniform. She modified it though."

Charlie nodded at Violet once again as he eyed the girl. She was walking to the very end where a group of girls were waiting for her.

"Those are her "friends"." Violet said putting invisible commas at the word friends.

"Let me guess, fake friends?"

"You got it right." Violet smiled.

Then, the school bell rang and a handsome man in his late twenties opened the door.

"Good moring class. I'm mister Davidson. Your chemistry teacher."

Charlie noticed that most girls, including Violet, eyed him thirstily. Some boys did it too.

"Before explaining what we will do during the year, please introduce yourselves as I take attendance."

The man opened his backpack and took out a file.

Meanwhile...

The P.E teacher (mister Donovan), the headmaster, the deputy headmistress and a janitor were on the school grounds. Mr Donovan was explaining them what he was planning for PE class.

"All that will cost 1.2 million dollars Mr Donovan. But if we want students to be healthy, then we have to by as many sports equipment as we can so that the students can have a proper PE class." Said the Headmaster.

"Any idea on who's gonna...?" The deputy headmistress started but they all heard banging on the gates.

All the present adults looked at the gates. There was a man. He was using both hands to bang on the golden gates. His office suit was stained with blood and what seemed to be a bullet hole was on his forehead.

The four adults went to the man. "Stop in this right moment! This is a school, you could distract students." The headmistress scolded.

The man stopped banging. Then, the PE teacher moved to the gate, grabbed the man from his suit and said: "Don't do that never again." Then, he pushed him to the gate, his head clashing with it, some blood spilled from his body, due to the strengh used by the man being so strong.

"Mr Donovan there wasn't any need of violence, you could have just tell him to leave." The janitor scolded.

"I just want to make sure he won't do it again, besides, it was just a push."

The man that was pushed to the wall moved his head slightly, his eyes met Mr Donovan's hand, that was holding his suit.

"The janitor's right Mr Donovan. Violence is only admitable if it's used on martial arts or self-defense. What you just did was unnecessary." The headmistress said sternly,

"You too? Violence is the only way to deal with this type of people."

The man that the P.E teacher was holding was still looking at his hand. Then he took Mr Donovan's hand and he bit, his teeth strongly teared apart the teacher's flesh as blood was spilled.

The teacher gasped in surprise as he fell to the floor.

The janitor stared. "Why did he bit him?" He looked at Mr Donovan's hand. "Is he dead?" The janitor asked.

"He can't be, it was just a bite." The headmistress argued, with her hand on her mouth, shock and fear were dancing on her eyes.

Then, the teacher opened his eyes.

"He's alive." The headmastress sighed relieved. Donovan looked at her direction.

"Are you ok Mister Donovan?" She asked kindly.

The man stood up and walked towards her.

"Should we take you to the Nurse's? You lost a lot of blood." The woman pointed out.

The P.E teacher was two inches away from her. Then he took the female's shirt and moved her towards him. Then he opened his mouth, more than a human could, and moved it towards the headmstress' neck.

"Mr Donovan, what are you..." The woman started asking.

But then the teacher bit the headmistress' neck. His teeth were drilling the female's flesh as blood spilled to the ground.

The headmistress let out a loud scream as she fell to the ground.

The janitor, fearfull took some steps back before falling to the ground. With a shock expression on his face.

The headmaster immediately run towards the building. He had to warn the rest of the school.

Meanwhile...

"Good presentation miss Salt." Mr Davidson told Veruca while she went back to her seat.

"And finally, Charlie Bucket." The man announced.

Charlie could here some snickers on the back. He didn't listen to them and went to the front of the class.

"Well, my name's Charlie Bucket. I'm 18 years old and I came to this school because in order to go to my dream college I first have to take a gap year." The male started.

"I came here thanks to a scholarship of the government." He said.

"So he's poor." Veruca quietly snorted.

Then, the school's speakers started to beep.

This made everyone in the class, including the teacher, to cover their ears with their hands.

When the beep finally stopped, a male voice here was heard.

"Dear, students and the school's staff. A violent situation has occurred in the school's main gate. Today's classes are dismissed. All teachers have to take out of the school safely all of the students they're teaching. Once all students are out, all the teachers must come to my office as soon as possible. The school will be closed until further notice. I repeat, a violent situation..."

Charlie looked at Violet with a worried face. Violet had the same face.

Then a noise, that seemed to be a door being opened violently, was heard. The voice started to scream. "Go away! Go away!" Then, they started to hear noises that seemed to be of someone eating flesh. "Help me help me" The voice screamed. But whatever was attaking the owner of the voice was eating the person alive.

The voice gave a final scream as the beeping noise was back.

Everyone was silent in the room, with blank expressions. Nobody moved, all of them were with the mouth opened.

Then, the chalk that was on the teacher's desk started to move. When it fell on the floor, splitting into two with a craking noise.

That's when all the students except Charlie and Violet stood up violently from the seats and run towards the door, pushing each other no caring if they were ok or not. The teacher just stood there.

Violet stood up. "Charlie, let's go." But Charlie didn't moved, he was too shocked.

Impatiently, Violet hit the desk with determination, startling the boy. "Charlie let's go." She said once again.

Charlie nodded. "Yes let's go." He stood up and took his schoolbag.

Violet moved toward the door, looking at each side of the corridor. She sighed relief when she saw no one.

"Charlie move fast. The coast is clear." The girl told him.

Charlie run towards the door. "Now what?" He asked Violet.

To be continued...

Next chapter: 10 August 2020 (12:00 European Central Time)


	2. Chapter 2

"Now what?" Asked Charlie.

Violet looked around once again and told him. "I don't know exactly what's going on. But it looks like there's someone or... something killing others. Classes are dismissed, which means we gotta go home. In case they attack us, we'll have to defend ourselves." Violet pointed out. "We need to arm ourselves."

"But this school's a free-arm zone." Charlie argued.

"It doesn't have to be a gun or a bladed weapon. Anything that can harm them will be useful."

Charlie nodded. "Where do we look for though."

"I've a pair of kendo swords in my locker." Violet pointed out.

"Kendo swords?" Charlie looked surprised.

"I'm the captain of the school's kendo team." She explained.

"Perfect. Where's your locker?"

"At the very end of the left of the corridor."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go."

Meanwhile...

Mike looked at the students running. Their eyes, full of fear, and their bodies, faster than Usain Bolt.

"Humans eating other humans?" Mike asked in disbelief. " Sounds like a hoax."

"I need to get outta here." He said to himself.

Mike ran to the left, while the other students ran to the right.

Mike knew that following them will make him die instantly, so he decided to go alone.

As he run, Mike could hear screams. He run towards the voice and stopped when he saw that a girl was being eated alive by some students.

Mike shivered in disgust, the sight almost made him puke. The girl's flesh ended on the students' mouths, her blood spilling everywhere, her screams were dissipating slowly as the students eated all her flesh.

"This cannibalistic behavior, where does it come from?" Mike asked in his head. He decided to turn around.

"I need to defend myself." Mike told himself.

He went to a room that was at the middle of the left corridor and shut it tightly.

Meanwhile....

Violet finally reached her locker and pulled out two kendo swords.

"Take this one Charlie." The female told him.

Charlie took the sword. "Now that we can defend ourselves, we should get going."

Violet nodded and motioned him to follow her.

As Violet and Charlie moved, Charlie thought on ways to go out of the school untill they reached to the door that led outdoors.

When they finally crossed the door, they saw a man wearing jumpers, trousers and black shoes.

Violet recognized him instantly. "Mr Davidson?" She asked as she took some steps forwards.

Charlie noticed that his face was deformed, his features were ugly, and his skin was a greenish tone.

Then, Mr Davidson opened his mouth, revealing his ugly teeth. The mouth opened in an inhuman level.

Then Mr, Davidson moved his hands towards Violet as his mouth, still open dripped some blood.

Violet instinctively moved backwards, moving her sword left and right to keep him away. Meanwhile, she was screaming. "What're you doing? Stay way!"

Charlie quickly screamed. "Violet stab him! Now! With all your strengh!"

Violet looked at the sharp part of her sword and nodded.

But before she could do anything, Mr Davidson was already two inches apart ready to atack. Violet moved backwards and the man moved his hands to grab her neck. The girl put her sword in front of the man in a horizontal position.

The man grabbed the sword with an incredible strenght, pushing himself to Violet so that he could attack her.

Violet surprised by Mr Davidson's strenght tried to push him backwards. But Mr Davidson seemed to be winning. Violet put her right leg behind her and moved her arms downwards.

With all the strenght she had, she finally pushed Mr Davidson backwards. When he was at a secure distance Violet moved her sword to Mr Davidson's heart and stabbed him there with all her power, lifting him upwards.

"Yes!" Screamed Charlie happily.

Violet smiled by a brief moment before her face morphed into a confused expresion.

She could feel that the sword moved a bit.

Suddenly, Mr Davidson's body moved roughly. This made Violet move untill her body hit the wall. She fell to the floor but took the sword. Then she looked upwards and, with fear, she could see that Mr Davidson was moving his hands towards her.

"Why's he not dead?? I stabbed him on the heart. What's going on???"

That's when Charlie realized. Mr Davidson was dead, but he was still moving. He could still move although he was dead. How was that even possible?

Violet's fear increased as the body of Mr Davidson slipped slowly from the sword.

"Charlie?? Please help me!" Violet pleaded, scared for her life.

Charlie looked at his sword then at Mr Davidson.

Screaming, he run towards the direction of Violet and Mr Davidson and hit Mr Davidson's head.

He did it with so much force that the head exploded and he finally stopped moving.

Violet looked at Charlie, and gave him a thankfull smile that the male returned.

"Where shall we go?"

Meanwhile...

Mike looked happily at his "nail gun". He's a fan of fire arms and since the school is an arm-free zone, he created one himself.

Mike knew that his ammo wasn't everlasting. That's why he took as much nails as he could.

Once he was done, he took out his backpack and put all the nails that were in the room.

Mike went to open the door. When he saw no one, he sighed in relief.

Mike took his nail gun as he was a pro shooter.

Mike looked around and decided to exit through the secondary gate. Which was rarely used.

Once he reached the stairs, he could hear screams.

"Anne!! Help me!! Help me!!!" A brunnette pleaded as a group of cannibals was trying to drag her to their direction. The brunnette was pleading to a redhead, who just looked at her with disgust. The brunnette was holding the redhead's left leg.

Mike recognized them almost immediately. They were friends of Veruca Salt. As he realized it, he could see Veruca with other girl, who was a brown-haired french.

The redhead that was being pleaded by the brunnette snapped. "Get off me Laura!! That thing touched you!! Remove your dirty hand!!" Anne screamed.

"Anne help her." Veruca ordered.

"I'm not going to do that!" Anne dead panned.

Veruca just shooked her head, dissapointed by how could her "friend" betray Laura.

Laura just stared, surprised by her friend's betrayal.

"Are you deaf Laura??!! Get off me!!" Anne screamed even louder.

But Laura wasn't moving.

Anne lost her patience.

"Get off me you bitch!!" She shouted as she pushed Laura with her right leg.

Laura fell down the stairs as she shouted. "No!!" The girl screamed.

The group of cannibals started to eat her flesh loudly, her blood spilling all around their bodies.

Veruca put her hands on her mouth as a tear run down her pale face.

Anne took some steps backwards but she could feel cold hands around her and a very foul smell. She turned around and she saw a cannibal with his mouth wide opened. Anne wanted to shout but the cannival bit her neck before she could articulate a word. Anne's eyes were opened wide as her flesh was being eated and her blood was falling to the floor.

Veruca looked at the scene in front of her with fear and more tears running down her cheeks.

The brown-haired french took the blonde's hand and led her out of the room. The girl hesitantely followed her.

Mike looked at the scene in front of him with dissapointment. He knew that Veruca's "friends" were fake friends. In fact everyone at school knew that, but he wasn't expecting this kind of betrayal. Mike just took the other way.

As Mike moved, he started to think, could he make it alive?

To be continued...

Next chapter: 17th August 2020; 12:00 (Central European Time)


	3. Chapter 3

"Where shall we go?" Charlie asked to Violet.

Violet thinked for a moment and finally answered. "To the roof. From there we can see everything better."

Charlie nodded in understanding and took her hand, which she gratefully accepted.

When Violet was finally standing up, the duo run towards the roof.

But when they got to the stairs they saw a horde of cannibals.

"You've got to be kidding me." Violet muttered under her breath.

Charlie looked at his kendo sword and remembered how he killed Mr Davidson. "Violet." Charlie whispered.

The girl looked at him.

"If we want to kill them, then we must hit their heads." The male explained. "But we must do it with enough strengh to destroy their brains."

Violet Bureagarde nodded in understanding before looking back at the horde.

The horde walked slowly, with no real destination, dragging their feet, looking for living humans to eat.

Charlie looked at the cannibals and then to Violet. "Violet, when I count three, we attack them. Ok?"

Violet nodded. Then Charlie started to count.

"One..." Violet moved slightly and hold her sword tightly. Her eyes were full of determination.

"Two..." Charlie did the same as Violet and looked at the horde once again before saying the last number.

"One..." Violet looked ready to attack and Charlie was prepared.

"Now." Charlie said. After these word, Violet sprinted towards the horde and hit the first cannibal she saw. The hit was so hard that the head exploded. The she moved to her left and knocked out two other ones. She jumped acrobatically and hit a cannibal with her shoe, the cannibal fell and his head clashed with the ground, ending its life.

Charlie was impressed, although he thought that it makes sense, she's the captain of the school's kendo team after all. Charlie run towards the direction of the horde and killed four in a row.

"Took you long enough." Violet said as she moved her sword towards a cannibal's face with so much strengh that he died instantly.

"Sorry." He apologized. A zombie came towards his direction and he killed it with a single swing of his sword.

The horde finally ended.

The two ran towards the roof and when they were at the top they heard a noise that came from above them. The pair looked upwards and saw an helicopter.

Hope glowed in Violet's eyes as she moved her hands towards the helicopter, waving them to get their attention. "Here, here!" She shouted.

But the helicopter continued its jorney. Violet's hope dissipated. "They don't see us?" She asks.

"They're not helping us Violet. That helicopter seems to be the Army's. And I don't think they're flying to look for suvirvors." Charlie explained as Violet slowly puts her hands down with a sad face.

"We've to this alone then?" Violet asked. "I guess we do." Charlie responded.

"Oh my god look." Violet says with a shocked face.

Charlie looks at her eyes, which direction was down. Charlie looked down and he quietly gasped.

The city was destroyed, dark smoke coming from fireplaces.

"Everthing was normal a few hours ago, how could this happened." Violet asks in shock.

Charlie doesn't respond, instead, he stares at the city.

"Charlie, let's get out of here, I wanna now how's my family doing." Violet says.

Charlie nodded. The girl started to move and Charlie followed behind.

**Meanwhile...**

Mike moved around the school with his nail gun, not making a sound. As his legs budges towards the secondary gate, he notices he stomped over something. He slowly moves his leg upwards and he sees blood on his shoe. Scowling, Mike looks around for somthing to clean up but sees nothing.

The boy growls and sees the girls bathroom. He knows entering there being a boy is prohibited by the school rules. But there are cannibalistic murders going around and the teachers can't seem to stop them, so he doesn't care about rules anymore.

The male goes inside the bathroom and opens the tap, he them removes his shoe and takes out a toilet paper. He then wets the toilet paper and uses it to clean the shoe. When he's done, he throws away the toilet paper and closes the tap. He puts on the shoe again and takes his nail gun, when he was ready to leave he hears a female sob.

Mike stopped in his tracks. He hears the sob again.

Mike turned around and saw five toilets painted in pink. The first one of the raw, which is the first one Mike sees, there are a pair of legs, her ankles are covered by loose socks.

Mike sighs relieved. He knew who was there. Mike moves towards the toilet and knocks on its door.

He hears nothing but knocks again. He hears nothing.

With a sigh, Mike says. "Veruca Salt, is that you?"

"Is that a male voice? You can't enter in the girls bathroom. You know that right?" The girl asks.

Mike sighed again. "Worrying about that while there are murders that even the teachers can't control is kinda stupid." He says.

"I guess you're right." She says. "Yes I'm Veruca Salt."

Mike smiled. "Can you please open the door Veruca?"

There is silence for a little while. Then, the door slowly opened to reveal a pretty girl with light skin, blonde curls and light eyes.

"Oh, you're Mike Teavee." She says with relief. "I remember you from Chemistry." She points out.

"I also remember you." Mike says. "Why were you crying?" He asks with concern.

Veruca's face transforms into one of anger as she explains.

"My friends betrayed me. Thos traitors backstabbed each other. They backstabbed me. I was almost going to get bit by those... things. Luckily I escaped but those girls run, they didn't help me at all."

Mike nodded in understandment although he wasn't surpised to hear they run.

Tears run down Veruca's beautiful face. "My only friends, are the ones who betrayed me. I don't even know why I'm calling them friends, they were fake all this time. I spoilt them with money and gifts and they pay me like this. They were with me only for my money."

Mike looked at her. "Don't think about them, those girls don't deserve your friendship." He choosed the next words carefully. "If you stay here, alone without weapons you might die. Come with me." He says sticking out his hand for her to take it.

Veruca looked at the hand and then him. "What if I become a burden? I don't know how to use arms or defend myself." She explains.

"It doesn't matter, I want to protect you." He says truthfully.

"Really?" She gave him a hopeful look.

"Yes really." He says sincerely.

Veruca takes the hand.

"Let's go." Mike says.

"Yes let's go." She says.

The duo left the bathroom.

"Where are we going Mike." Veruca asked worriedly.

"To the secondary gate." The male replys.

The duo hears a noise.

"What was that Mike." Veruca whispers.

A cannibalist appeard from the left side of the corridor, giving a roar when they saw the duo.

"Let's go." Mike says while taking Veruca's hand and sprints to the right side of the corridor.

The pair runs untill they see a room.

Mike opens the door and closes it tightly after Mike and Veruca entered it.

"They won't enter." Mike assured her.

But Veruca was scared.

They heard banging on the door.

"Oh my." Veruca says.

"It's ok Veruca. Just hide inside that cupboard." Mike says while pointing a cupboard that was at their right.

The girl moves towards it and mouths a thank you before entering and closing it.

The banging continues until the door finally opens to reveal a group of six cannibals.

Mike holds his gun nail smiling. "Finally." He says under his breath.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
